Series 3
Series 3 is the third series of the popular CBBC show Young Dracula. Announcement The commissioning of a third series of Young Dracula was first reported by ScreenTerrier in March before the official press release confirmed the commission in April: "By popular demand Young Dracula is swooping back to CBBC. We pick up the story four years on and Vlad and the Count have fled from Stokely. Pursued by slayers and radical vampires alike, The Count and Vlad keep a low profile and "hide in plain sight" by buying a school. The Count is determined that Vlad fulfils his destiny to lead the vampire race, but this is threatened by The Count's own tendency to create mayhem and disaster on a daily basis and by the re-emergence of the anarchic Ingrid, who brings a trail of destruction in her wake. An irreverent, gothic comedy, Young Dracula shines a mischievous light on family relationships and what it is to be a teenager trying to make his way in the world. The third 13x30 minute series will be filmed around Liverpool and promises some exciting new characters as well as the return of familiar favourites. The series is produced by Lis Steele and executive produced by Josephine Ward." Series Details The series is set four years after the ending of series 2's finale, in which Ingrid took over the Dracula castle and vowed revenge on Stokely for the slaying of her boyfriend, Will. Since then, the Count and Vlad have fled, and decide to purchase a school to hide from the slayers and vampires that follow them, while Ingrid also returns. In this series the plot doesn't revolve solely around Vlad as it did in the first two series. There are more subplots involving the Count, Renfield and Wolfie (Magda and Patrick's son from an earlier series). the power dynamic has also changed- though the Count is Vlad's regent and therefore has power over him, Vlad is more willing to stand up to his father and go against his wishes. Ingrid, meanwhile, is shown as being more likely to work with the Count and they seem to have declared an uneasy truce. Bertram is at odds with Vlad for most of the series- believing that Vlad should focus entirely on his role and the chosen one and dissaproving on his relationship with Erin. Production The series has moved away from Wales and will be filming around Liverpool. Rehearsals for the series began on the week of May 9th 2011, while filming began the week after for a period of three months. And finished filming in August. The series has recently been edited, and was released on October the 31st. Characters Characters that are returning, played by their original actors, are: *Vlad Dracula *Ingrid Dracula *Count Dracula *Renfield *Jonno Van Helsing (seen in trailer) *Mina Van Helsing (seen in trailer) *Magda Westenra New actors to the series include: *Tom Gibbons playing a "Half-fang" slayer previously bitten by a vampire *Sydney Rae White playing Erin *Cesare Taurasi playing Bertrand *Letty Butler playing Alex McCauley *Wolfie (Vlad's half brother originally thought to be named Barry) *Lisa Riley playing a Shape-shifting teacher Characters who are not returning include: *The Branaughs *Eric Van Helsing Other characters rumoured to appear include: *Olga Dracula - FLASHBACKS ONLY *Magda Westenra - TRUE *Atilla Westenra - FLASHBACKS ONLY *Krone Westenra - FLASHBACKS ONLY *Patrick - FALSE *Robin Branaugh - FLASHBACKS ONLY *Our old, well-known slayers - ONLY MINA VAN HELSING AND JONNO VAN HELSING Trailer See also: Thrills and Spills Episode List Category:Series